Raiders of the Lost Ark/LIJ2
Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark is the first chapter of the original adventures portion of . Story After retrieving the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol, Indiana Jones and his trusty pilot Jock are given their next assignment by Indiana's colleague, Brody: to find the Ark of the Covenant. Brody tells Indiana that in order to find the Ark, he needs the headpiece to the Staff of Ra, which is currently in the hands of Marion. Jock flies Indy to Nepal, but their plane crashes when a Sherpa runway worker is distracted by a bee. While Jock repairs the plane, Indiana prepares to retrieve the headpiece from Marion. Indiana enters Marion's tavern "The Raven", and the two negotiate. Before they can finish discussing a final price for the headpiece, the two are distracted by the shadow of what appears to be a yeti, but it is merely two mischievous Sherpas standing on each others shoulders. While Indiana and Marion are distracted by the pranksters, a secret agent named Major Toht, who is also in the race to find the Ark, snatches away the headpiece. As the sun shines through one of the tavern's windows, a light beam projects through the headpiece, killing the two Sherpa, and nearly taking out Marion as well. Fortunatley, Indiana and Marion manage to reflect the light beam back at Toht. Marion gets the headpiece back, and she and Indiana escape the bar before it collapses from a fire started in the scuffle. and travel by foot to the city of Cairo where they seek help from Indiana's old friend Sallah, whom they wish to recruit in the search for the Ark. They meet up with him in the market but Toht is waiting for them. While Indiana and Sallah catch up, Marion is snatched up by Toht's goons when distracted by a monkey. Indiana and Sallah then fight off Bandits, Toht's soldiers, and rogue Bandit Swordsmen in the city streets, with fleeing merchants all around them. Indiana and Sallah attempt to rescue Marion from Toht, but in the end, they ultimately fail. Disguised as two diggers, and manage to sneak into the enemy dig site, where they assemble the Staff of Ra, using the headpiece, Sallah's broom, and piece of treasure found in an ancient tomb, called the Map Room. Using the staff, they open a secret passage in the Map Room, to find the ark's final resting place, The Well of Souls. Unfortunately for Indiana, the room is infested with hundreds of deadly snakes, his worst fear. After Indiana locates the ark, Sallah is kidnapped by Toht and the artifact is stolen. is then dropped into the Well of Souls with Indiana to die. But, using their quick thinking, Indiana and Marion manage to knock down a statue in the Well of Souls, to create an enormous hole in the wall, and make their escape. After literally knocking two of Toht's thugs of their high horses, sees Toht's superior, a rival archaeologist named Belloq load the Ark onto a truck. Upon spotting Jones, Belloq panics and hops inside a staff car driven by Toht. After Marion makes a getaway in a military jeep, Indiana mounts one of the horses at the enemy dig site and dispatches several of Belloq's jeep escorts, until finally taking over the truck carrying the Ark. Indiana then succesfully runs Belloq's staff car off the road. Indiana and Sallah arrange for the ark to be loaded onto the Bantu Wind a freighter captained by Captain Katanga and his band of pirates. But the ship is cut off by Belloq's U-boat, which forces the ship to a small island base. Dressed in traditional robes and wielding a staff, , along with Toht and another named Colonel Dietrich prepare to open the Ark, as Dietrich's eager soldiers watch. , who is disguised as one of Belloq's soldiers, prepares to strike as looks on. Belloq opens the Ark, but is somewhat dissapointed when nothing but a disco ball comes out. Music starts to play, and all the soldiers can't resist dancing. However, while the soldiers are distracted, the true power of the Ark is unleashed, and Belloq is overwhelmed by the power of a gigantic lightning entity. The lightning beast shoots out beams of deadly light, killing Toht and several soldiers, as well as sending Dietrich flying. Using various machines on the island base, Indiana and Marion project the monster's devastating power back at itself, sealing the ark, and killing Belloq in the process. Levels *Raven Rescue (A1-1) *Market Mayhem (A1-2) *Map Room Mystery (A1-3) *After the Ark (A1-4) *Belloq Battle (A1-5) Treasure Bonus Characters Differences from the film * The events at the Hovitos temple, even the iconic boulder chase is omitted. * Indy retreives the Hovitos Idol, rather than lose it to Belloq. * Brody gives Indy his mission to find the Ark of the Covenant, not the U.S. Government. * Jock flies Indy to Nepal in place of Jones taking a public plane. * Marion is hit by a flying barrel and captured by Major Toht, instead of hiding in one. * The Giant Sherpa is absent from the game. * The Bandit Swordsman is not shot. He blocks Indy's bullets, but gets knocked unconcious with a bannana. * Gobler is absent from the game. * Indy does not fight the Enemy Boxer on the Flying Wing, but the two are later available for purchase in the hub. * Belloq does not appear until the beginning of the desert chase. * Oskar Schomburg and his crew members are absent from the game, instead Belloq and Toht controls the entire submarine. * A disco ball emerges from the Ark of the Covenant. * Belloq is transformed into a lightning monster at the Tabernacle. * The German soldiers' deaths via lightning beams are much longer than in the film. * Colonel Dietrich is not killed; he is thrown into a lightning-proof barrel. Also, a handful of Germans survive and escape by staying on cliffs overlooking the Tabernacle. * The First Mate and the other Bantu Wind crew members are absent from the game. Instead, Captain Katanga controls the entire ship same as the submarine. Category:Episodes Category:LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues Episodes Category:Indiana Jones Universe Category:Indiana Jones Episodes